


Run-On Sentences

by genee



Category: Friday Night Lights, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contributions to last week's "tie 'em up, tie 'em down" multi-fandom porny run-on sentence challenge:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run-On Sentences

popslash, lance/nick:

Nick's shoulders ached and his wrists were sore and he wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting here all alone, skin-warm metal biting into his skin when he twisted just right, sweat beading on his lip, low on his back, between his thighs, his dick jutting out into the empty room, sunlight shining in through the open windows and Lance's voice in his ear, finally, _Did you miss me, baby? Was I gone too long?_ , and Nick wanted to close his eyes and turn his face into Lance's throat and beg him not to go away again, not to leave him like this, hard and naked and wanting, but he wanted this more, Lance's body pressed close to his, Lance's scent, warm and salty, Lance's slick fingers sliding over his hole, sliding in, making his voice catch in his throat, making him twist a little more, cuffs clanking together and Lance purring against him, drawing it out a little more.

  


friday night lights, matt/tim:

Matt was fuckin' hot like this, all sprawled out and smiling lazy, his fingers twisted in Tim's hair, and Tim licked his lips, wiped the last streak of Matt's come from his cheek, grinning, handcuffs hanging from his fingers still, soft sound of the chain against his wrist drawing Matt out of his haze, his eyes flashing bright and guilty and a little something else, too, something dark and sort of thrilling and Tim had just enough time to stroke his dick once, his hand all rough and sticky and then Matt flipped them over and stretched Tim's arms right up to the headboard, _This what you want? Is it?_ and Tim, fuck, Tim didn't even know Matt could do that, could sound like that, could make Tim moan like that, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip and his dick pulsing against his belly, hips twisting between Matt's thighs, sweat-slick and heavy, his words all caught up in his throat.

  



End file.
